Somos una familia
by Jekablack
Summary: -Gracias por estar conmigo. -Siempre estaré –vacilo un momento- siempre estaremos; somos una familia. -Lo somos Drabble por el mes SasuSaku


_**¡Hola!, este un pequeño pedacito de drabble, por el mes SasuSaku.**_

 _ **Recuerdo las lágrimas bajando por tu cara,**_

 _ **Cuando dije que nunca te dejaría marchar,**_

 _ **Cuando todas aquellas sombras casi matan tu luz.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que dijiste,**_

 _ **No me dejes aquí solo,**_

 _ **Pero todo aquello está muerto y pasado esta noche.**_

 _ **Somos una familia**_

El corazón le golpeteaba desbocado en el pecho, con las ansias haciendo que sus piernas adquirieran una velocidad increíble, a pesar de que aún faltaba un millar por recorrer. Había esperado lo que parecía una eternidad para esto, pero en tan solo un año sentía que lo superaba; tanto sacrificio y soledad. Solamente quería este día, como los anteriores tres años; en que pudiese, por menos de doce horas, tener lo que se había negado desde hacía tanto. Todo un año por unas horas del cielo, o lo que podía obtener de él.

Después de un par de horas, vislumbro finalmente la torre de canto, y en un intento por relajarse comenzó una lenta caminata hacia allí; tomo lentamente aire por la nariz, tratando de relajar sus músculos tensos y componer su mejor cara de seriedad. Esperando que por lo menos le dudara más de dos segundos.

Abrió lentamente, y la oscuridad de la torre le dio la bienvenida, con el tronador sonido de la nada. Paseo por el pequeño espacio, mientras encendía algunas lámparas y contenía el tornado de impaciencia que se formaba como un nudo en su estómago ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿No vendría a verle? ¿Ella…?

-Sasuke-kun –escucho la cantarina voz seguida por pasos apresurados hasta el rincón sin iluminar en el que se encontraba; con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios, vio como la estancia se aclarecía, no con las lámparas, sino con la suave presencia femenina y dulce, de su diminuta, pero tenaz esposa.

-Sakura- musito

Los delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello y su fragancia inundo su nariz, y como hace casi un año, la tomo vacilantemente de la cintura con el único brazo que tenía.

-Tardaste –la acuso

La chica compuso una mueca con sus labios y le miro a los ojos, aunque probablemente ella no le viera con tanta oscuridad.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun –Tomo su rostro entre las manos, elevándose en la punta de sus pies- Deje a Sarada con Hinata; sabes que aún es muy pequeña para viajar. Y también sabes cómo se pone Naruto respecto a esto.

-Ese idiota- Su esposa le sonrió y le condujo suavemente a la parte más clara del cuarto, sacándolo de las sombras. Pasaron a sentarse tímidamente contra el muro central de la torre, con la delicada espalda de Sakura apoyada en su pecho. Le gustaba mirarla a los ojos, pero a ella parecía inquietarla por momentos; y ese era una de las más grandes cargas que le había dejado el escabroso pasado.

\- ¿Haz estado bien? –Pregunto preocupada; después de parlotear sin parar sobre su pequeña hija. Le encantaba escucharla.

-Estoy bien, Sakura- respondo descansando su cabeza sobre la coronilla rosa.

-Es solo que, debe ser todo muy difícil sin tu brazo, quizás estas herido y no quieres decírmelo –Le dijo de repente molesta- Deberíamos hacer una exploración de rutina, además tus ojos…

-Basta –la detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se levantó y lo miro con molestia.

-Yo puedo quitar el sello, y tu brazo, también puedo…

-Es algo por lo que tengo que pagar.

-¡Deja de castigarte!

-Sakura; no puedo con todo ese poder, ¿entiendes?

-Naruto…-empezó a decir.

-¡No soy como él! –levanto la voz.

Los ojos verdes, se desviaron de los suyos al suelo con tristeza. Trato de relajarse y calmar la furia que lo poseía al escucharla hablar de Naruto. Él que era Hokage, él héroe de los niños y ancianos, él que podía convivir con sus esposa y abrazar a sus hijos.

-Lo siento…yo no quería decirlo-le susurro, con los ojos brillantes.

-No importa, Sakura- abrió su brazo en una señal que ella entiendo en seguida, acurrucándose de nuevo en su pecho –Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Siempre estaré –vacilo un momento- siempre estaremos; somos una familia.

-Lo somos

Se dejó, entonces inundar por su aroma, sentir las suaves y tibias curvas contra los duros y fríos planos que eran los suyos. Tomo ese recuerdo para que fuese eterno, como guarda cada uno desde hacía tres años, y se sumergió en el pedacito de cielo que se permitía a través de tanta guerra y dolor. Ellas también sufrían, pero por un solo día quería cerrar sus ojos, olvidar y sanar con sus caricias cada herida que dejo marcada en el corazón cálido de su esposa.


End file.
